Duplication
by N a i. K i r e i. Y u k i
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto always clashed – head on. College doesn't change anything except Sasuke's approach to dealing with the stingy blond who apparently is interested in someone else. SasuNaru.


Duplication

 **Summary** : Sasuke and Naruto always clashed – head on. College doesn't change anything except Sasuke's approach to dealing with the stingy blond who apparently is interested in someone else.

Rating: T

* * *

Naruto didn't really take anything for granted. From an early age, he learned not to. At birth he originally had two parents but they died in a car accident that he miraculously survived. After that, he didn't have anyone he could call family for many years. He was crippled in this world, without a human crutch. He was continually shuffled around from foster home to foster home from as early as he could remember. He had been sent to live with several couples who weren't very accepting of him. It wasn't until he stumbled upon Kurenai that found a true place that he could call home. He was treated with unconditional kindness and affection. And a year after living with Kurenai, she asked him if he wanted her to adopt him at the tender age of 6. He enthusiastically leaped at the idea and embraced her tightly, screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ever since that bonding moment, they were been inseparable.

'Take nothing for granted.'

And he wasn't going to take this for granted either.

Two years before he entered college, he had begun an online relationship with an interesting person that called themselves: SUper.

Yes, interesting was the perfect way to describe them. They were corky, sarcastic, a little mean, but at the same time caring and sweet. Everything that Naruto ever wanted in a friend and maybe in a lover too…

It was true. Somewhere along the line he had really fallen for this mysterious individual.

Even though they had never revealed their gender to him, he didn't find it very binding. Neither did SUper. He had previously inquired about his gender, but he just evasively asked in response, "Why does it even matter?"

Naruto swallowed his enormous ego and forgot about it. The last thing he wanted to do was run away one of the best things that had ever happened to him. After the fiery retort, he never asked again in order to defuse any mistrust. He decided it was best to move forward and build the existing relationship they already had. And it was the best decisions he had ever made.

Since then, their union had become even stronger. They had gotten to know each other inside out. Their favorite movies, video games (he liked Call of Duty just like he did.), foods, and sports were discussed to ad nauseam. It was as if they were trying to wear each other like an extra layer of skin, and be so close that they were considered to be one.

They were already close. But he wished he could meet him in person so they could be even _closer_ …

Naruto felt his entire body flare like his body like the fourth of July at the thought.

Unfortunately, the thought of such intimacy was ruined when his worst nemesis walked into the room and threw his backpack beside him.

Naruto reflexively glared and shoved the backpack closer to the older man. "You're late," he snootily observed, his neck snapping up to the offender. "I think I should be worried. Robots are always supposed to be on time."

"Says the one organized mess in the room," The man known as Sasuke Uchiha, the bane of Naruto's existence, muttered, taking a seat beside the blond bombshell.

He was the envied but the most admired individual since Naruto could remember. His contemptuous smirk, dark mysterious eyes, dark odd haircut made him the centerfold of everyone's attention. Everyone except for Naruto that is.

He preferred his other friends, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Kiba. To his dismay, they weren't in this Honors Literature class to balance out the concentrated evil Sasuke lugged into the class. It wasn't easier to make friends either. Considering he had to prepare for combat with Sasuke because he always insisted on sitting beside him, he never had the opportunity to branch out and meet anyone else in the class.

"That doesn't even make sense." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's an oxymoron."

"Is it now? Considering the epigrammatic effect sufficiently describes you and the literary element is associated with the word 'moron', I thought it would make perfect sense." He smirked, eliciting a heated reaction.

Fuming, Naruto yelled in out in the lecture hall, "You're the MORON!"

He heatedly pushed Sasuke's chair away with his leg and snarled. "Get _away_ from me."

He resisted the urge to knock out the majority of his teeth out in the reserved environment. He was in college now. He couldn't bare his full strength in the classroom for all to see. They would label him an absolute brute at worst and a cretin at best. Frankly, Sasuke wasn't worth that embarrassment. He had finally learned to reserve his temper to the point where it didn't fare out uncontrollably like it had in the past.

In any case, he could make time to exact physical revenge on him after class was over. If he felt like it, that was.

Honestly, he had no idea how he tolerated Sasuke day in and day out. It had been many years since he had known him but it didn't make the case any better.

The first day he met him in elementary school, he already knew he didn't like the bastard. The priss never talked to anyone including the teacher unless it was absolutely necessary. From the very first moment he laid eyes on him, Naruto could sense his unmerited superiority complex. And it didn't help that this was his first perception of the young asshole, it actually worsened it. Over the passing days, he closely observed Sasuke's interactions, or lack of, in the classroom. He immediately detected that he was cold and strangely passive aggressive toward everyone. As expected, when they he finally came into direct contact with him, it was an explosion. _Literally_ …

That day the teacher organized a common experiment during science hour. Everyone seemed even more enthused when she pulled out packs of Mentos and various carbonated soft drinks. As usual, Sasuke seemed unenthusiastic, blasely tapping his finger on the table, while he laid his head leisurely in his hand. The experiment commenced as planned and Naruto watched the white fizz bubble out of everyone else's cup and he didn't think that it was sporadic enough so he sought to make the event that much more… _explosive_.

After most experiments were complete, Naruto snuck to his cubby hole and got soda's most reprehensible enemy he had been saving: pop rocks.

When he returned to his seat, he ripped the pack open with a shit-eating grin.

To the best of his recollection, Sasuke sat up and tried to stop him but it was too late… The damage had already been done.

The concoction was splattered on everyone at the table, the teacher, even himself.

His friend Shikamaru wiped his face and glared at Naruto while, a girl that half of kindergarten had a crush on, Sakura Haruno burst into tears at her soaking hair and drenched shirt.

Naruto fearfully blinked as he was met with Sasuke's unhinged stare. He shivered. He was certain that the devil would cringe.

Soda consistently dripped down the bridge of Sasuke's nose and so did the overflowing rage.

The dark haired boy leaped across the table like a licensed lunatic and began to systemically ring Naruto's neck. The kids at the table cheered Sasuke on, namely Sakura Haruno.

Naruto wasn't going to let some silly nanny pummel him into the ground. He was going to fight back, valiantly. So they rolled on the ground, catching blows wherever they could until the teacher and the paraprofessional separated them.

And they had been enemies ever since.

Naruto didn't really mind. He needed a rival to challenge his ambition and someone to verify his achievements.

The matchless competition between them did push them to reach beyond the stars and become more than what they were. It was a give and take relationship, so to speak.

Sasuke would _give_ him something to mad about and then _take_ all the credit when he attained his goal.

He could stand Sasuke's unusually cold exterior and rudely undermining demeanor but he couldn't handle his unusual way of claiming credit for his accomplishments.

It was extremely annoying and unbelievably arrogant of the ego-centric prick to do that. But he couldn't dwell on it. That's what Sasuke would want. Him to sit there and think about him all day… like he mattered…

"You know you don't really want me to leave. You would die without me here," Sasuke muttered to Naruto, his unfeeling eyes indicating his comment was completely sincere.

"Fucking blow me," Naruto grumbled scornfully.

"Really, here and now Naruto? Even after elevating to a higher institution, you would have thought you would have gained a _smidgen_ of class."

"Uchiha! I'm really tired of your bullsh—" Naruto howled, readying his hand to plant it straight into the center of Sasuke's face. But to add to his growing humiliation, the professor stepped into the lower level of the lecture hall and witnessed Naruto's display of anger.

He glared, immediately dismissed the action as immature. "I see that my absence has created a large amount of contention. I feel bad."

Naruto froze, blushing like shade of the radish, quickly sitting down to avoid further backlash from the instructor. The blond could almost hear Sasuke's smirk in his ear drums even though it was more than impossible to hear someone's facial expression.

As expected, Sasuke leaned in, mockingly saying, "Me: 1, _You_ : 0."

* * *

Naruto was dying inside. Literally corroding from the inside out. Eyes melting. Heart dismounting. But for a very good reason he might add. It was the simple fact that Sasuke was walking beside him. Within a ten feet radius. Close enough to make him barf.

Why?

Because he enjoyed making his life a living hell. Like it was his purpose or life mission or something. Truthfully, he wasn't in the mood for it. He had stayed up late last night talking to SUper so he didn't get enough sleep last night. He was already irritated and grumpy. He didn't need to get Sasuke's crap now _or ever_.

If a random black hole could come to suck him up, he would be eternally grateful… If there weren't repercussions, like the entire school mourning his disappearance and organizing a memorial in his memory.

Just ew—for Sasuke?

He conspicuously shivered.

"Hey, idiot."

At the sound of the asshole's voice, Naruto's face twisted into a clump of hate.

Where was that black hole when he needed it?

"Hey, I'm talking to you."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you expected me to understand animal linguistics."

Sasuke frowned and stopped walking. Naruto did the same.

"You know, I would have thought that someone like would have lived and learned but you seem to just live…without all the learning…" Sasuke's eyes drifted to the wall to something that caught his attention. He mouthed something to himself and walked closer to the wall. He pulled a lavender sheet of paper on the wall and examined it closer.

"Who in the hell are you talking to? You must have lost the remains of your prehistoric mind blowing your nose of something because—"

"Hey, we should go to this…" He mumbled, still concentrated on the paper's content.

Naruto's neck jerked. "We? You must mean you and your zombie army."

Sasuke looked at him with a disarming glare. "Are you always an idiot, or just around me?"

Naruto pouted and clutched the book tighter, feeling like clocking Sasuke with it out of anger. But he reframed and instead tried to focus on the worthless crap he was spouting at him.

"Before you opened your mouth, I was saying that we should go to this dance. It's two weeks from now."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was going through this song and dance again. "Why?"

Sasuke lowered the paper, scowling hard. "Why the fuck not?"

Naruto looked confused. "How about not… No, just no."

Sasuke smirked, stepping closer. "No? Why? You scared?"

Naruto stiffened in surprise. His shoulders squared as his ears heated with agitation. "No, I'm not scared!" And he knew he was lying through his pretty white teeth.

Going to a dance with Sasuke? What would that even implicate? That they were together? They he actually liked him? He couldn't risk anyone, anyone at all, including a fly, thinking that he had anything to do with Sasuke, especially in that way…

He instinctively whimpered whilst stepping in the opposite direction, back colliding with the wall, captured and cornered.

Sasuke accepted the opportunity and lurked closer with an unreadable predatory gleam in his eyes. Naruto instantly broke into a rash of uncertainty as Sasuke became _awfully_ close. Closer than usual. So he close he could feel Sasuke's warm minty breath fan over his blushing cheeks. "Really? Because you seem like it."

His hands rose right beside his head, holding Naruto hostage in the open hallway.

The ends of Sasuke's hair bristled against his brow and Naruto trembled violently at the close contact. He could hear the muffled sound of the paper rustling slowly against the wall. Naruto pull him away to his personal space.

He seemed to be enjoying the look of Naruto's frazzled appearance so much, a smirk descended upon his mouth by default. Even his body seemed wrought with the tension of pleasure. Was it natural to gain so much pleasure from torturing a person? Only if they were sadists or BMSD patrons or something… Right?

He couldn't even be certain. The wicked glimmer in his pupils made Naruto question his motive first, his sanity second.

"We're going," Sasuke said, not as a question but as a forceful demand.

Naruto's eyebrows rose exponentially.

He didn't think he liked that tone at all, especially considering he had never heard it coming out of Sasuke before. Yes, Sasuke's voice was always dull and lifeless, sometimes even stoic. But as of now, that wasn't so. It was surprisingly low, dark and, lustful?

Lustful? Him? And Sasuke?

God, maybe he was going to go throw up after all.

* * *

Naruto stacked his binder and his literature book, and his Mark Twain book in that order as he quickly slid into the desk seat with a sigh. Today was so hectic that he honestly considered not returning to the local university. He would have preferred to stay in his small apartment so he wouldn't have to be coerced by Sasuke all day. With the course of the day, he remembered he paid (and would be paying for the next four years) a ridiculous amount of money for attendance and immediately discarded the idea. As much he would love to be free of that Harpy Sasuke, he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of disappearing because he couldn't handle the pressure. He was going to persevere and treat Sasuke like a bad case of the flu. Beat him and improve, then move.

The theory sounded good from the outside but actually executing it would probably be impossible. Sasuke would never allow Naruto to wean himself from him, not if he could help it. All throughout their years in preparatory school, he refused to let Naruto escape his grasp, even when they were placed in separate classes 8th grade year. What made him think that this was any different?

Naruto sighed. He wasn't comfortable with his evaluation of this poor situation. This wasn't hopeless. He couldn't just let Sasuke dictate his life. That wasn't fair to him. He had to draw the line somewhere. All he needed was a little motivation. And not just from anyone. A certain someone.

So he opened his laptop to talk to his confidant. He was glad when SUper saw that he was online. Maybe he was waiting for him. SUper did memorize his weekly schedule.

Naruto took the initiative to open a conversation and began typing away.

 **Uzu-San** : Hey. So there's gonna be this dance at my school in two weeks?

 **SUper:** …

 **SUper** : Do you want to go?

 **Uzu-San** : Do you think that it would… well, wise for me to go?

 **SUper** : That all depends. Do you think you would have fun if you went?

 **Uzu-San** : idk actually… I'm not much of a dancer anyhow…

 **SUper** : More than half the population can't dance anyhow. Don't be ashamed.

 **Uzu-San** : LOL. That makes me feel so much better!

 **Uzu-San** : Not…

 **SUper** : Didn't you go to your prom?

 **Uzu-San** : Yaaaap.

 **SUper:** So why don't you go to this one?

 **Uzu-San** : I don't know. It's college and it's different/ ):

 **SUper:** How?

 **Uzu-San** : Idk, that was HS. You try to live it up then. Now, it just seems kinda pointless.

 **Uzu-San** : What if I hate it?

 **SUper** : You won't know unless you go.

 **Uzu-San** : So you think I should?

 **SUper:** Do you think you should?

 **Uzu-San** : Stop fucking playing.

 **SUper** : It's up to you. I just hope you don't regret not going. Or whatever decision you make.

Naruto smiled.

 **Uzu-San** : Yeah, me too.

 **Uzu-San** : I wish you could come with.

 **SUper** : Me too. Me too /:

* * *

Naruto walked out to his car, juggling a hot cup of ramen, his backpack, his charger, and his cellphone.

"Shikamaru can meet me near Entrance 23?" Naruto juggled everything to one side of his body and unlocked his car. "What do you mean you 'don't know about that?' It's not even a big deal. Just—"

Naruto paused in the door way of his Toyota. "Just come now, then. I'll be there in like five, you lazy ass waste of air, space, mass and volume!" Naruto angrily hung up. From there, he proceeded to throw all his belongings into the passenger seat and drive to school.

* * *

As expected, Naruto saw Shikamaru alone near his car waiting for him.

He jumpily came out of the car, leaving his belongings behind. He greeted Shikamaru like it was an emergency, which in his case, it was. "ShikamyGod, I—"

The spikey haired man frowned as his brown eyes narrowed. "Where's the fire?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked at Shikamaru strangely. "What?"

"Why are you so hyper? Calm down and speak slowly so I can _try_ to understand."

Naruto swallowed fathoming that maybe he was too excessively enriched in the subject matter. This was something that he needed to explain thoroughly well. And in order to do that, he needed to calm down, immediately.

"Okay." He breathed in and out. "You have heard about the dance in the common's area two weeks from now? October 8th, right?"

"Yes…"

Naruto tried to hurry the story along. He could tell that Shikamaru was already getting lost in the wind.

"Um, well Sasuke saw a flyer and he suggested that we go…"

Shikamaru looked unresponsive and confused at the nature of the dilemma at hand.

" _Together_ …" Naruto could feel his hands turn into a clammy mess and the hair on the back of his neck become lightning rods to his memories, specifically Sasuke's display of intimacy yesterday. Hopefully, Shikamaru would understand that this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him in his entire life, apart from tripping in mud on a stormy day when he was 10. So far he didn't seem as receptive as he should be. He was still looking at Naruto passively like he couldn't care less about what he said.

"So? I'm failing to see what the problem is. If he wants to go to the dance with you, _go_." Shikamaru shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"What?!" Naruto screeched. "I don't wanna go with him! What would we look like going together!? I DON'T want to be seen with him!"

Shikamaru quirked a thin brow in wonder. "It doesn't sound that way at all."

Naruto's mouth drooped open slowly. "What!? What do you mean it doesn't sound like that?! You know that I don't like that bastard and I never did!"

Shikamaru nodded. It seemed like he finally understood. It wasn't exactly a secret that Sasuke was the worst thing that ever happened to him. He didn't know why he didn't believe him.

"You should go with him." Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned away. "I think that you would have fun. Especially since he wants to take you. Give him a chance."

"EHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he coolly walked away, dismissing Naruto's frantic cries for his attention.

He was going to go with that man to the dance _anyway_.

* * *

Naruto sat down in his statistics class, feeling completely numbed by Shikamaru's advice. Why would he think that he would ever want to go to the dance with Sasuke Uchiha? Did he think that he was one of his adoring fans or one of his many admirers? Because he wasn't.

Maybe Shikamaru was trying to get him to go away. He always lacked energy to do necessary daily tasks. He wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to be involved in his personal drama. On the other hand, Shikamaru had never given him crappy advice. He was always precise and careful about the knowledge he shared with Naruto. And when he followed his advice, things always fell into line. Was this another one of those instances?

"So have you thought about it?" The big bad wolf asked smugly.

Naruto groaned and looked his snow white features and dark ominous eyes. " _What ever_ are you talking about?"

"I obviously mean the dance…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Moron."

The blond tensed and shook with a buildup of fury. "No, I haven't thought about it because I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Sasuke smirk intensified to a small smile. "That's what you think. You're going with me whether you want to or not."

Naruto glimpsed at the conviction in his eyes and felt extremely wary.

"You wish, cock-a-doodle-do."

Naruto hated the rest of the week with a passion. Sasuke was harassing him to the point where he was homicidal. That bastard repeatedly asked him about the dance that he already said that he wasn't going to.

Sasuke wasn't letting up regardless of how many different ways Naruto managed to say no.

"Go to hell."

"You're annoying."

"Leave me the hell alone."

"I said I'm not fucking going!"

"Why don't you go play in traffic?"

And the latter.

AND nothing he said remotely fazed him. He still insisted they were going irrespective of what nasty insult he issued.

There were only two days left until the dance and he had to say that Sasuke had let up a little bit. Not as much as he would have liked but it was passable.

"Why don't you just ask one of the girls that are just clamoring for your attention and stalking your every move?" Naruto would ask regularly to only receive a response that went like this:

"What fun would that be? Besides, if I wanted to ask them, I would have."

For a flash, Naruto felt flattered but then he remembered Sasuke was doing this on a whim. As a method of torture.

Naruto looked at Sasuke carefully knowing that this battle was far from over.

* * *

"Mom," Naruto said earnestly, scooting his bottom onto the stool. "I believe there is a problem in Houston."

Her brows slowly ascended as she looked at her son with apprehension. "Naruto, I really don't want to try to decipher what you're saying today. Can you just be blunt? For the sake of my sanity, please." She nodded with an assuring smile.

Naruto nodded in return, locking his hands together. "You see—well, do you remember Uchiha-loserface-person?"

She concentrated for a moment and remembered the boy that Naruto complained about every year of school. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha. She nodded wondering where he was going with this.

"There's this upcoming "club" themed dance at school and…" He loudly sighed at the cliché reverberation of telling his mother about matters only surrounding his education. He felt young and immature like he never graduated high school and moved out of his mother's house. Then again, Sasuke always influenced a regressive feeling in him. "he asked me to go with him."

Kurenai's beautiful lips spread into a smile. "And you said?"

"Hell to the fuck no." Naruto reached forward for his cup of peppermint tea.

His mother snorted at his response. "Why? The way you let him get to you, you would have thought that only his opinion matters…"

Naruto eyes grew into the size of the moon. "It does not! I could care less about what Sasuke says _ever_." His tone dwindled as he observed the ringlets in his greenish tea expand through the liquid and his mom could tell that he was getting absorbed into his thoughts, namely about Sasuke.

"Which is why you're coming home to tell me about it…?"

"That is not the situation! I just want you opinion."

"About?" She asked softly.

"Why do you think that he asked me out?" He exhaled slowly and his best feature, blue eyes looked like curious, doe eyes.

She smiled inquisitively. "Why do you think that he asked you out?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked you!" Naruto squeaked.

"Honestly," She mumbled. "Because I can be nothing but honest with you."

Naruto leaned over the counter to hear her insight because he couldn't trust his ears alone.

"Maybe." She swallowed. "He likes abuse."

Naruto pouted. "I do NOT abuse him."

"Right, you just treat him poorly, every day God makes a day. Not classified under abuse under the law, just the perks of having extended contact with Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto folded his arms like an impudent child, glaring at his adoptive mother like she was a hole in the wall. He didn't appreciate her mean spirited analysis of this account. She didn't know the ins and outs of the situation like he did. She was just assuming, the worst thing that anyone could do with ignorance.

No one knew about his and Sasuke's relationship… Wait. That sure as hell didn't come out right.

He really meant that he and Sasuke's relationship was unknown to those who were on the outside looking in…

It still didn't make his brain exactly have a neuron joy party but it was the best he could do. He and Sasuke relationship was indescribable. As he was having trouble describing it…

"Look, Sasuke is not deserving of my good charm, wit, or kindness, _mother_."

Kurenai smiled. She knew when her son was in adamant denial. She had seen examples of it throughout his life. Like when Naruto denied he liked dressing up as Santa's elf when he was 5 years old. He frolicked about, entertaining the guests at the small house party even though he hated his costume. He had a blast and he made sure that everyone else did too. It was classic Naruto. Nothing that she wasn't familiar with. This wasn't any different.

"You should go with him. I think you would have fun and who knows, maybe he likes you."

Naruto's face swirled, absolutely disgusted. "You have to be kidding me! I think I'm done with this conversation mother. You have done nothing but make me hot tea and given me cold advice."

Her shoulders dropped and blinked, completely put off. "Naruto…"

He quickly walked around the counter before she could continue and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks mom, I'll be back next weekend. I promise!"

He stopped at the kitchen door. "Oh, I already like someone else!"

The day before the dance, all was calm on the frontal coast. Kiba and Hinata had been discussing the dance the entire week because they were making preparations for its arrival. Naruto kindly dismissed their invite to the party because he could imagine who was going to be there. He wasn't saying any names but **Sasuke** just might be there. But he wasn't going to take the chance that he would run into that terrible humanoid duckass .

Students all the like were skittering across the campus in a hurry to ask their crush in the most creative way possible: post cards, love notes, balloons, cakes, candy, t-shirts.

And Naruto thought it was cute but ridiculous. SUper wanted to go party with people who acted like they were in grade school. In his opinion, no one besides his online crush was worth this kind of stint.

When Naruto attended class Sasuke was the poster child for diligence. He was working on organizing his pile of papers at his desk.

Naruto was mistrustful about Sasuke's uninterested attitude.

Did something happen that he should know about? Or be glad about?

Because he and Sasuke were mortal enemies, he didn't really think it was best to lend him an ear to listen. He would just sit beside him and see what he had to say.

As he did that, Naruto wasn't pleased with the hand that found its way to his mid-thigh.

"Move your hand."

At the undetailed demand, Sasuke smirked as his hand skirted up Naruto's thigh.

Naruto glared and turned his leg away with a scoff. "You never learn, do you? I'm still not going."

"We'll see." Sasuke sat back and continued to fumble to his 10,000 word essay.

Naruto looked at him longer than he should have. That was it? He wasn't going to push the issue more than that? Usually, he was everything short of putting a banner and balloons that read, 'Naruto, you're _**going**_ to the dance with me!' Yet, he was sitting here organizing his weekly assignments like he had never brought it up at all.

"So that's it?" Naruto asked incredulously.

Sasuke turned to look at him equally as questioningly. What was Naruto worried about now? What mascara he could wear?

"You're not going to shove it down my throat any more than that?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "Are you sure we're talking about the dance anymore?" He turned back to organize his papers.

"You know what I mean you jackass!" Naruto exclaimed feeling his throat tighten and his cheeks burn. "Just tell me what you're planning already!"

"Planning? Sooo, that's what you think I'm doing."

"Well, yeah! Why else would you mysteriously say, _'we'll see'_ and turn to organize all your mumbo jumbo over there."

"I don't sound like that," Sasuke strongly stated, fixing his glare on Naruto.

"That's not the point Uchi-pie."

Sasuke frowned even more deeply at the name transformation.

"The point is, I don't trust your calmness on this _fine_ day," Naruto cynically said, studying Sasuke closer to see if he could pick up on any subtle hints.

"Oh? And why is that?" Sasuke cocked his head slightly intrigued.

"Because I don't trust you at all!" Naruto yelled, before trying to calm down completely. "Look, I can't do this with you. Just don't try anything and we'll be terrific."

Sasuke shot a demeaning glance. "Terrific? _You're_ cool."

Naruto huffed, preparing his fist to clamor Sasuke. "Shut the hell up and just stay away from me," he snapped, deciding not to permanently put out the light bulb he presumed Sasuke had.

* * *

Naruto was swimming underneath his homework, struggling to finish the stretch of required essays. He had to admit, it was Saturday night and there were better things that he could be doing. But sadly, he couldn't really say that he wanted to be out and about. Everybody was probably out having a blast which was fine with him. If anybody asked, he was at home conducting a home interview with his school work. Hopefully the questions wouldn't persist after an answer like that.

He was expecting to probably knockout around 10 PM. Then he would probably do laundry in the morning.

It was boring but that was fine with him.

And not going to the dance with Sasuke was more than fine with him. It wasn't like he was going to be back.

However, when he rolled onto his scratch paper his doorbell rumbled through his apartment.

He suddenly sat up. He certainly knew that he didn't personally invite any company and he certainly didn't know it was. In light of the surprise, he scrambled to the door to see who it could possibly be.

He glanced through his peep hole. He paused. He was intermittently shocked and then not shocked.

He took a deep breather and opened the door.

He did the best to keep a straight face with a sprucely dressed Sasuke in front of him, white blossomed rose in hand.

"You just were not giving up were you?" Naruto muttered, strangely flattered and creeped out all at the same time. Sasuke was in a silky, expensive Versace tux with like shoes. His corsage was fresh and his scent was crisp. Naruto immediately thought about his online friend and then with the sight of Sasuke, the thought dissipated. All he could think about was the tall man standing before him.

"Of course not. I asked out my date and I was determined to take my date with me." He smiled and offered the rose to Naruto who knew he couldn't refuse. Sasuke was always annoying and too climatic for his tastes but here he was being _romantic_ … It was almost impossible for him to say no now…

He didn't know how Sasuke found out where he lived but he didn't think that it really mattered right about now.

Sasuke was making this entire night about him. That's what really mattered.

He took it in his hands and instinctually smelled it with reverence. "I'm pretty sure I know what I owe this visit."

"Yes, you do." Sasuke confidently asserted, giving him a matching, white corsage. "You should go get dressed."

And for the first time in history, Naruto listened to Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke observed Naruto slip into a crinkle-free suit that made Sasuke literally salivate at the corners of his mouth. He had seen Naruto in casual clothes and even semi-formal but never dressed courtly.

His hair rumpled with a touch of the hair gel and his lips were plump and ripe for the taking… And Sasuke had to reserve himself before he did unspeakable things.

They quickly arrived at the commons hall at their university to attend the dance that had started a short time ago.

"I have to admit, you clean up pretty nicely." Sasuke offhandedly complimented. The blond felt his eyebrow twitch with the urge to flagrantly insult him in light of the compliment but he inherently resisted. He supposed he should be… _kind_ for once in his life.

"T-thank you."

The Uchiha conspicuously slipped his hand into Naruto's as they walked into the dark room without his knowledge. The colorful array of strobe lights flickered about the room making the function feel like it was moving in slow motion. The DJ was elevated on a personal stand where he could take requests from the audience via the stairs. There was even a live stage for karaoke if that was desired by us students. He expected Hinata and Kiba to piece together something spectacular but this was far beyond his expectations. The light but tasteful decorations for the dance made it seem all the more comfortable and less juvenile. Naruto loosened up a tad and allowed himself to be led onto the side of the dance floor.

"So what now?" Naruto asked under the cover of darkness, his blue eyes twinkling a mysterious shade of purple.

He had looked at the small bar vendor set across the floor of gyrating bodies. For some reason, he wasn't sure if they should start off with a small drink or something before they hit the dance floor.

But Sasuke had different plans. "It's a dance idiot. We're going to dance obviously."

Naruto reluctantly let Sasuke pull him into an exclusive place where the beat could be heard but they could not be seen. The taller boy sauntered behind and adapted to the arch in Naruto's back. He gripped Naruto's hips and slowly ground into Naruto's supple ass cheeks.

"What are you—"

"Ease up," Sasuke whispered against his ear before nibbling on it intransigently.

Naruto couldn't believe flames that rushed underneath his veins from he and Sasuke's adjoin. He absently moaned at the pressure on the delicate cartilage. Sasuke continued to ghost his ear over his neck and kissed it lightly. He groaned out of pleasure again. He quickly pulled his lips together, mortified.

Did that sound… really come from him?

It couldn't have.

Then he must have permuted—a different galaxy where everything was the opposite of what it was supposed to be. Where he liked Sasuke touching him and he liked being close to him?

What. The. Hell. Was. Going. On.

Naruto broke away and began running until he felt the cold rush of air on his face. He knew that he wasn't alone but he wished that he was. He needed to think. And breathe. He couldn't do that. Sasuke was so suffocating and so intoxicating that his brain wasn't functioning at full capacity.

"What's up with you?"

Naruto gripped his head so he could make the world stop spinning just for a moment. "Sasuke, I can't do this with you."

He felt like he was cheating…

Sasuke appeared genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I just—I like someone else," Naruto wholeheartedly admitted with a shameful glance. He directly saw the whisk of offense slap Sasuke in the face. He immediately decided he didn't want to be around to watch Sasuke's disappointment mount. Let alone remember that he would be the cause of it.

"Is it with that online friend of yours?" Sasuke asked to Naruto's back that had suddenly stopped drifting into the darkness. He swiftly spun to Sasuke entrenched in Sasuke's last comment. How in the hell did he know about that?

"What? Have you gone through my phone or something? Or no, you're stalking me. You're definitely stalking me."

"No, I'm not," Sasuke said devoid of emotion, sounding nearly insulted.

Naruto rolled his eyes and returned to his stroll to God knows where.

"SUper. That person is me," Sasuke said pragmatically.

Naruto's pores discontinued to breathe and his heart refused to beat as his head refused to believe.

"That's a lie. You could never—"

"Your favorite flavor of ramen is Miso Pork. You only like extremely competitive sports like track and football. Call of Duty is your favorite video game of all time and…" Sasuke paused to smirk. "it's mine too."

Naruto did everything he could to prevent himself from falling to the concrete and exploding into a million pieces. Was this really happening? Or was he still in that alternate galaxy on the other side of the universe? Sasuke couldn't be… He just couldn't.

"SU are my initials, moron."

Naruto blinked, dumbfounded as he remembered all the times that he had looked at his username and wondered what was his inspiration behind the name was. Now that he knew, he did feel like a complete moron.

He was able to move his dry mouth to inquire about his new revelation. "So…I really like _you_?"

Sasuke smirked wholeheartedly. "Yes."

"I can't believe this!" Naruto screamed into the open air as a rush of humiliation, anger, and futility all bubbled to the surface. The person he hated with every fiber of his being and the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life were one and the same.

"So, you like me back?"

"I liked the person that you personified on the internet." Naruto growled like a rapid animal.

Sasuke took a step forward to stroke Naruto's smooth cheek with an infinite amount of tenderness. "Is it possible that you'll give me a chance?"

Naruto folded his arms and looked into Sasuke's beautiful dark eyes quizzically. "I—"

Sasuke attentive glimpse on his face made Naruto reconsider his initial response. With that much affection and care, it would be cruel for Naruto to not allow him a romantic opportunity.

"Yes," Naruto said with a woeful sigh. Sasuke was here, asking for a chance to love him… He wasn't… He couldn't take it for granted. It had the potential to turn into the most splendid thing he could have ever done. Or the worst mistake he could ever make… But it was still worth the risk. Sasuke had always been a constant in his life, regardless of how he treated him. He supposed that had to count for something in the long run.

"Do you want to know something interesting?"

"And what would that be?" Naruto hostilely answered, still unsure of Sasuke and his intentions.

"I feel like the luckiest man on the planet," He murmured tilting Naruto's chin up as he slanted his spine just enough to capture those lips that were only obtainable in his dreams. As their lips collided, Sasuke felt his lungs empty. He instantly begged for access from the blond that hesitantly granted it to him. As Sasuke's slid his tongue over Naruto's, he basked in Naruto's unique taste, finding that the flavor and moistness were even better than he imagined. He used his muscle to explore further while teasing Naruto in the process. The blue eyed man slowly put more effort behind the sweet gesture as he faintly placed his hands on Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke slowly pulled away, not knowing if he was light headed from finally getting his wish or if had spent too long kissing Naruto. Either way, it was best faintness that he would ever experience.

He peeked at Naruto to see how he was fairing.

Eyes closed, full lips slightly parted, cheeks rosined—Sasuke knew he did a number on him.

He finally opened his eyes to look at Sasuke with a new found passion.

Proud and perhaps a little too cocky, Sasuke asked something that he probably shouldn't have. "Does this mean that I can have your virginity now?"

Naruto's renewed expression was absolutely corrupted.

And Sasuke sure never saw Naruto's right hook coming.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope that this was satisfactory… I honestly had a hard time coming up with the concept and I know it sucks… But I tried. Haha. (:  
I really tried to incorporate everything you wanted into the story to the best of my ability. Tell me how I did… (or completely hurt my feelings and shatter my dreams. Either is fine.)

Yeah, so I have returned from the living dead. AKA College. But aye, at least your girl is graduating Wednesday at the top of her class. VALEDICTORIAN. _Onto NYU_ , I go. Yesh. SO, I will spend this summer chillaxing, especially considering I've been high-strung for two years. I'm going to work on at least completing Doubleheader, which is almost complete by the way. Element is another story… We're not so close to the end with that one… Along the way, I'll try to post some more oneshots because who doesn't like a discontinued story in which I leave everyone hanging? Tuh, right, no one.

Check me out on Tumblr (Link is in the bio). I share my love and wisdom there. Besos.

NKY ㈏0


End file.
